


Things That Make You Go Hmmm

by madlaw



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Originally posted on Tmblr.





	Things That Make You Go Hmmm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tmblr.

  **Root:** Sameen... 

**Shaw:** Root? 

**Root:** I can't wait to feel... 

**Shaw:** Me either. 

**Root:** Mmm...bad angle... 

**Shaw:** Let me help. 

**Root:** No...I’m almost at the right spot... 

**Shaw:** Push harder... 

**Root:** Ahhh…fuck…that feels so good... 

**Shaw:** Yessss... 

**Root:** I’m tingling all over... 

**Shaw:** Me too...who taught you how to pick a lock anyway? We almost froze to death out there.


End file.
